Tricks and Treats
by chocoholicannanymous
Summary: Halloween should be fun. Dressing up, handing out candy, maybe going to a party. But for Kurt it becomes yet another reason to question his relationship. S5 ficlet taking place in s5. Takes canon events into consideration. Not Blaine or klaine friendly.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and way too many plotbunnies.

Rarepair for this fic is Kurt/his sense of self-preservation/his spine, because it's canon as fuck that that one is rare.

 **Tricks and Treats**

Kurt closes the door, traditional phrase ringing in his ears. He's not having the best Halloween, and dredging up a smile for the kids is hard. Not even making his costume was fun. Maybe he would have enjoyed it more if he'd been allowed to make a matching set, but Blaine nixed that.

Blaine. Blaine who is standing next to him, dressed in a silly superhero costume that doesn't even fit properly (though it probably would have just months ago) yet thinks of himself as a real treat. Kurt thought so too, once.

But now his eyes are open, regardless of how hard he's tried to close them again, and they see so much. They see Blaine pull out his phone and return to texting (Sam, Kurt thinks, hopes) as soon as the door closes.

Some treat, Kurt thinks. No, it's becoming heartbreakingly obvious that when it comes to romantic trick or treat Kurt got tricked.

Well, he has his tricks too.

The first of those comes into play when he lifts Blaine's phone. At first he only intends to put it away, to try and make the evening be him and Blaine, not Blaine and his phone and then Kurt as an afterthought. But as the screen flashes, again and again and again, and Kurt catches the beginning of several strange messages – none of them from Sam, or anyone else Kurt's ever heard about – he makes a decision.

He should feel guilty about checking Blaine's messages. He **would** , if not for the fact that Blaine created precedent a long time ago. Because surely Blaine didn't mean that it was okay for him to go through Kurt's phone when he found reason to, but not the other way around? (Kurt's almost 100% certain that yes, Blaine meant exactly that.)

Blaine's texts are...illuminating. At the very least. Out of the last 50 message threads maybe 15 are from family and friends Kurt know. The rest are from people Kurt has never even heard of. Correction: the rest are from **men** Kurt has never heard of. And none of them are "family friendly".

It doesn't take a genius to see that if Blaine hasn't already cheated on him – that is, **physically** cheated, because those texts are so far across the line Kurt can't even see it anymore – it's not because he doesn't want to.

In for a penny, in for a pound, right? And so Kurt flicks open facebook, looks at Blaine's messages, and then goes through the apps. Everything tells the same story: Blaine is never going to be happy being monogamous. At least not with Kurt. He's always going to be flirting with others, always be chasing new thrills, always going to be lying about what he's doing, where he is and with whom.

Blaine's a compulsive cheater, and Kurt, well. He's not a doormat, so why the hell has he grown accustomed to lying on the floor for Blaine to walk all over? He needs to get his spine back and stop just taking it.

For his next trick (once he's replaced the phone) Kurt packs up all of Blaine's remaining crap in a trashbag and places it by the door. Then he goes through the pockets of Blaine's coat until he finds a keyring, removes the key to the loft – which really, Blaine should have returned the second he decided to move out – and places his engagement ring there instead.

Then he goes to find his wayward soon to be ex-fiancé with a smile on his face and a lilt to his step. All surprise at being able to do all this without Blaine even questioning his actions disappear when Kurt spots him. Blaine's texting again, or is it still, while eating yet another candy bar. Seriously. Kurt bought the same amount of candy as they always do back in Lima, they've had a grand total of nine visitors – and somehow almost half the candy is gone.

 _Well, that explains the "fit" I guess._ Kurt feels his lip curl.

"Blaine?" He waits, counting the seconds. When he reaches 30 he speaks again, louder this time. "Blaine!"

When the boy looks up, a smear of chocolate on his chin and a look of irritation in his eyes, Kurt gives him the most seductive smile he can fake.

"Trick or Treat?"

~The End ~


End file.
